


Tonight Chasing My Fate

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Strippers, Swearing, sex., wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt strippers on angst bingo, Song: Chalice for Glam bingo and having wings (from birth or sudden on set) for Dark bingo. A stripper with wings, it's something you have to see to believe. Tommy's about to become a believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Chasing My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Winged stripper AU. Second wing fic, but first real stripper fic, so let me know what you think. Oh and if you want add me on Twitter. @BizLiz91.

When he first hears the rumours, he doesn't believe them. Who would? Men with wings didn't exactly come along every day. So it was unlikely a strip club had a real man with wings working for them, many clubs tried to fake it, so Tommy ignored the rumours. Men with wings, no one knew how it had happened, when the first had been born. Over a century before Tommy himself had been born, people thought they were a mutation, freaks and there are those who still think that. The church claims they’re fallen angels and most people believe that. Tommy doesn't believe in heaven or God, so he doesn't believe in angels walking the earth. If a strip club had a man with wings, a fallen angel, well, that would really be something to see.

　

It's not till Mike comes over, insisting a friend of a friend has seen the stripper, that Tommy caves. It’s second hand hearsay but there's a chance and he wants to see the truth for himself. So he gets ready to go to the club, pictures of some oiled up over muscled stripper with a pair of very much fake wings writhing on a pole in his head. Men with wings always seem to be unnaturally beautiful and graceful, which is why so many people believe they are some kind of angel. Either way, he's sure he'll be able to tell the real deal from a fake. When it comes to something like this, it's all about who to trust and Tommy trusts nothing he hasn't seen with his own two eyes.

　

So they get ready and head to the strip club. It's a Saturday night and even though it's early there’s already a line. They’re standing in line when a small man comes out of the club, he talks to the bouncer and then starts walking up and down the line, like he's looking for something. When he stops in front of Tommy, he just raises an eyebrow; the guys hot, but Tommy isn't all that impressed with hot. He's not impressed by much really, which is why he's here trying to see the fallen angel stripper, because everyone says you can't see one of these men and not be moved; Tommy just wants to feel.

　

"Come on in, honey, my name’s Brad." The cute guy smiles and Tommy feels Mike nudge him.

　

"I'm with him." he says, because it seemed like Brad's invite was only directed at Tommy.

　

"With him or with him, sugar?" Brad asks and Tommy can't guess what the right answer is, so he goes with the honest one. 

　

"He's my best friend." Tommy shrugs.

　

"Then he can come, too. In you go, boys." Brad smirks and then he's gone, checking out the rest of people in line. Tommy steps out of the line and Mike follows him. They head for the strip clubs doors, both ignoring the glares sent their way. 

　

"What do you think that was about?" Mike asks as they pay the cover charge and get their hands stamped.

　

"Not sure." Tommy shrugs, smirking at the look on Mike's face at the bright pink cock stamped onto his hand, the club name, Sinners, written along the shaft and he knows Mike is hoping that shit washes off, before he goes to work in the morning, seen as it's a pretty conservative type of place.

　

"Picked you out, maybe they’re recruiting new strippers, pretty boy." Mike smirks as they head for the bar.

　

"Laugh it up, my pretty boy ass got us into see the stripper." Tommy points out. They get a beer each and then find a table as close to the stage as they can. The music is loud, the decor aiming for seductive, sinful, but landing at tacky; Tommy hopes the show is worth it. When a microphone is brought out, Tommy raises an eyebrow at Mike; this is a strip club, not a burlesque club. Strippers don't normally need a microphone.

　

"Oh yeah, the stripper, he sings. I hear he's only singing here and stripping to pay for like drama school." Mike explains and Tommy can't help but smirk, because a stripper dancing to put themselves through college is the oldest story in the book. Seems like even men with wings are like everyone else, that or he's a fake, only time will tell.

　

The lights go out and Tommy can hear everyone breathing and clothes rustling. He can hear someone walking as well and then the thrum of a guitar comes out of the darkness, other instruments following, till the opening of a song begins to play. He likes it, could probably happily sit in the dark and listen to this song; he's a musician at heart, even if he is working as a model instead. He'd only gone for a job because he'd lost a bet with Dave and now he's making over twice what he used to for doing a lot less. When he'd worked in a call center, he wouldn't have been able to afford to come to this strip club tonight. 

　

 

"who to trust  
through the dusk  
weapons of lust turned to dust  
who to need from the greed  
weapons of lust stolen from under us  
who to trust  
through the dusk  
weapons of lust turned to dust  
who to need from the greed  
weapons of lust stolen"   
The lights stay off till the last word of the opening to the song and by that time, Tommy is desperate to see the face that goes with the hauntingly beautiful and sensual voice.

　

And the man on stage looks like a fallen angel. Tommy doesn't believe in angels but he can't think of another way to describe the man standing in front of the microphone, swaying to the beat. He's beautiful, midnight black hair shimmering with glitter, his makeup on the rocker side of Glam rock. He's shirtless, his chest shinning with more glitter, leather pants fit his long, long legs like a second skin and his black, honest to God, feathery wings throw shadows all around him. They look real, at the very least they’re made of real feathers and Tommy aches with the need to touch this man. He's not the kind of guy who dreams of sleeping with strippers, but he wants this man, the man with wings on stage, angel or not, Tommy wants him.

　

"it's better at night chasing the days  
everything's right and chalice is raised  
it's better tonight chasing my fate  
come here inside taking the bait."   
Blue eyes land on Tommy as the stripper sings and the world narrows down to those blue eyes, Tommy thinks the stripper might be dancing as he sings, but Tommy can barely understand the words, even though every line makes him shiver. He feels like he's chasing fate just by being here, in the same room as this stripper who looks and acts nothing like any stripper Tommy has seen before.

　

"who to trust  
through the dusk  
weapons of lust turned to dust  
who to need from the greed  
weapons of lust stolen from under us"   
The emotion in the stripper’s voice grabs a hold of Tommy's heart. This man belongs on a stage, as a performer, not a stripper, but Tommy's glad he is, especially when he stops staring at the man's face long enough to watch him palming an impressive bulge through the leather pants.

　

Tommy can't remember the last time that he bottomed, not well anyway. He'd been drunk and it hadn't felt that good. He's not worried about it hurting, as long as there’s pleasure as well as pain, but last time he can't remember there being any pleasure, can't remember coming. But he can't help but picturing how it would be to be with this stripper; hard body, hard cock, soft feathers brushing his skin as he takes everything he is given. He's never had sex with someone with wings before, doesn't know if it would make the sex different. Do fallen angels have sex? He's never paid attention to people’s theories about men with wings; right now, he kind of wishes he had.

　

"this burning desire isn't a face  
come inside, I'm changing my way  
no one alive will have a restraint  
everyone lies and justice is raped  
everyone lies and justice is raped"   
The stripper sings and the only burning Tommy can feel is in his blood. He doesn't have a wing fetish, but he wants this man, more than he's ever wanted anyone. Normally Tommy doesn't think of himself as easy, but a few sexy dance moves and a seductive voice rocking out a little and he's ready to drop to his knees and beg, so maybe he is easy, for this man, one he probably has no chance with.

　

"who to trust  
through the dusk  
weapons of lust turned to dust  
who to need from the greed  
weapons of lust stolen from under us  
everything's right the chalice is raised  
the chalice is raised."   
The music ends as suddenly as it began and the voice leaves with it. Tommy watches the man take a step back and music comes back, so much faster than the song the stripper had sung, with a techno flavor instead of rock and the stripper starts dancing for real and once again, he is captivated.

　

He had thought big bulky wings would make a person less graceful, but not this stripper, he moves as if they weigh nothing at all, which maybe means they are real. They don't slow his movements because he's used to them in the way people are used to the limbs they’re born with. When the stripper starts thrusting against a stripper pole, Tommy realizes he is hard, doubts he's the only man in the room and he can't bring himself to be embarrassed. He's not drooling, which shows he still has some self-control. 

　

Control that he almost loses when the stripper pulls at the leather pants and they tear away, leaving nothing but a leather thong, showing off a firm ass and hardly concealing the huge bulge in the front. If anything, the skimpy bit of leather draws the eye to the stripper’s cock and when he strokes himself through the material, Tommy has to bite back a whimper. He can't remember the last time he was this turned on, if ever. It was like the song weaves a spell and then the dance seals the deal.

　

Songs like that aren't heard in strip clubs. Strip clubs play trashy songs, songs where the lyrics scream sex. This was different, this was better, so much better and when the lights go out again, Tommy bites his lip. He knows no other stripper will make him feel like the man with wings. But the stripper isn't gone yet, he's at a door, peaking around, talking to the man, Brad, who had pulled Tommy out of the line. When the door closes hiding the stripper and his wings, Brad is smiling like all his Christmas’ and birthdays have come at once. 

　

He saunters over and Tommy couldn’t guess what he's going to say even if somebody paid him. His brain feels muddled, clouded by lust. Mike nudges him when Brad gets close and Tommy nudges him back, because he has nothing to say to Mike; he doesn't know what the fuck is going on either. Brad stops in front of them both, smile devilish and Tommy has a feeling the small man isn't someone to be messed with. He's dressed like maybe he's a stripper as well, tiny shiny hot pants and thin, nearly see through top. But the bouncer had listened to him when he'd been picking people out of the line, which shows he has influence in this club, that or he's sleeping with the bouncer.

　

"Hi sweetie, you want to come with me?" Brad asks, all sugary sweet, which is bullshit. Tommy knows this guy isn't some air head and he doesn't think he needs to ask Tommy, like he'd be a fool to turn Brad down. This club isn't at all what he expected and for the first time in a long time, he feels challenged, more alive than he's felt in months.

　

"Why?" Tommy asks, even though he has a feeling he'll say yes no matter what; that song has him in the mood for adventure. 

　

"To meet Adam. The man you just watched sing and dance." Brad says, smile wicked.

　

"Okay." Tommy nods, because he'd be a fool to pass up a chance to meet the man with wings who sang and put the whole room under a spell.

　

"Tommy." Mike hisses.

　

"What?" Tommy asks as he stands up, ready to follow Brad.

　

"How do you know this is safe, they’re both strangers, no offence." Mike says glancing at Brad.

　

"None taken. How about once I show your boy back stage, I come back and let you buy me a drink? I won't leave your side till your boy comes back?" Brad offers with a flirty smile that has Mike swallowing hard.

　

"Yeah, okay." Mike nods and now that he's not complaining, Tommy leaves before Mike can change his mind. Tommy's not stupid, he knows all sorts of things could happen to him backstage with a stripper who sings about things Tommy can hardly understand, but he's a believer in the idea that you have to take some risks in life to really live.

　

Brad takes him through the door Tommy already saw and then down a corridor. He knocks on a dressing room door and when a muffled voice tells him to come in, Brad opens the door, pushing Tommy in front of him.

　

"Have fun." Brad says cheerily and Tommy has no idea whether Brad is talking to him or the man with the wings. He doesn't get to ask before Brad walks right out again, shutting the door behind him, leaving Tommy alone with a very naked man, black feathery wings covering his back, but nothing covering his thick cock and it doesn't look like his thong was stuffed to create the bulge this guy had been rubbing at on stage. Tommy doesn't hear Brad lock the door behind him so he thinks he can probably get back out if he needs to, not that he wants to right now.

　

"My name’s Adam, Brad probably didn't tell you that." Adam says and it's nice to have something to refer to him as other than stripper or man with wings.

　

"No, he didn't. You asked to see me?" Tommy guesses. He doesn’t remember Brad mentioning Adam’s name, but he can guess that he probably did.

　

"Yes, Brad's always trying to tempt me with pretty boys, but you’re the first one who caught my attention at work. I almost messed up my song I was so busy looking at you, imagining what you might look like on your knees." Adam purrs and Tommy feels himself blush, like he's fourteen again or something. He can't remember the last time a man made him blush. It seems like Adam fills the small room, even though he's not that big, the wings don't make him huge. He thinks Adam's just one of those people, larger than life, charismatic, hot as fuck and he knows how to use it. 

　

"You’re honest." Tommy comments.

　

"Too honest?" Adam asks.

　

"No, I don't like being lied to or playing games, I prefer honesty." Tommy shrugs. The models he works with, some are nice, but so many seem to be schemers and game players.

　

"Good, I don't like to play that way either. So I'll skip asking if you liked the song or the dance and get straight to the point. What's your name? And can I fuck you?" Adam says and Tommy thinks maybe his brain has short circuited as lust washes through him.

　

"Tommy and yes." It’s a simple choice, he doesn't need to even think about it. He's wanted Adam to fuck him since the first word of his song came out of the dark in the strip club.

　

"Good." Adam smiles and he's suddenly right in Tommy's space, pinning him against the door and all Tommy can see is beautiful black wings and lots and lots of skin he'd like to taste.

　

"Ever been with a stripper?" Adam asks, hand coming to rest gently on Tommy's throat. 

　

"No." Tommy admits. He's never wanted to before. He's seen male and female strippers dance on stage and he's never wanted to sleep with any of them till Adam came along.

　

"How about a man with wings, you ever meet someone like me?" Adam asks, the thumb on the hand that’s resting on Tommy's throat strokes gently over his pulse. 

　

"Never." He thinks maybe even if he had met a man with wings that they wouldn't be like Adam, he seems unique.

　

"I'm your first." Adam purrs, lips so close, but not quite touching Tommy's.

　

"Not a virgin." Tommy pouts.

　

"I'll make you forget there was ever anyone else." Adam says smugly, but it doesn't annoy Tommy the way he thinks it should, because this guy already has him acting and reacting in ways he never has for other men. He's leaned against the door, pliant when normally a hand on his neck would have him pushing the guy away. But Adam seems so naturally dominate that Tommy can't seem to help reacting. This is what he was looking for when he set out to find something different, sick of every day seeming the same as the last and the next.

　

"Then do it, make me forget if you think you can." Tommy taunts and then warm soft lips are on his and his eyes slip shut as Adam kisses him, strong naked body pressing close and three seconds in it has Tommy wishing he wasn't wearing anything either. He lets his hands come up, clinging to Adam's waist because his wings make it harder for Tommy to hold on. 

　

When Adam stops kissing him and steps away, Tommy almost stumbles after him. He feels lust drunk and can't keep the smile off of his face. He's never been so glad to be dragged to a strip club, to see a stripper who is the real thing, with real wings and Tommy almost can't believe this is happening. If it's a dream, he doesn't want to wake up.

　

"Stopped kissing me." Tommy complains.

　

"Take your clothes off." Adam orders.

　

"I'm not a stripper. I won't be making a show of it." Tommy warns.

　

"I don't care as long as I get to see you naked, baby. How you get there doesn't matter, all I care about is you getting there." Adam says, voice low and seductive and Tommy starts undressing so fast he almost falls over when he tries to take his jeans off without taking his boots off first. He ends up having to unzip them with denim bunched around his ankles and he's sure he looks ridiculous. But when he straightens up, Adam isn't laughing at him, he's looking at Tommy, blue eyes dark with lust.

　

He wants to say something flippant or cocky, maybe 'like what you see' but it's very clear that Adam does like what he sees. The hunger in Adam's gaze makes Tommy's mouth go dry and his heart start racing. It feels like Adam's touching him even though he's only looking and Tommy can't help shivering as Adam looks at him.

　

"Come here." Adam says, another order, but there is no question about Tommy defying it, he wants to do what Adam is ordering him to do and he has a feeling Adam knows that.

　

He walks closer to Adam and doesn't resist when Adam wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him in close again. The feeling of skin on skin makes him sigh and he melts against Adam's body. He is so ready for this, thinks maybe he's been ready to submit to Adam back when he was just a nameless stripper singing the kind of rock song Tommy used to play in shitty bars.

　

The kiss Adam lays on him starts slow, but it soon turns into him gasping into Adam's mouth, careful not to grab a fistful of feathers as he grabs at Adam, rocking against the taller man, hard and aching and desperate for more of everything. Adam kisses his mouth, his neck, his collar bones, sucking hard and licking over the marks he's leaving on Tommy's skin and then all of the sudden, they’re moving. Tommy is turned around when they reach the dresser, his hands coming to rest on the wooden surface. He can see Adam in the mirror before he feels the press of naked skin against his back, a naked cock brushing against the crease of his ass. For the first time he feels fear because he's not ready for that, it's been so long. But Adam doesn't try to enter him, he sees Adam go to his knees behind him and he's still staring at the absence of Adam's reflection when he feels Adam's hands on his ass and then Adam's tongue is licking over his hole and Tommy gets it, he gets what Adam plans to do.

　

None of the tops Tommy's been with seemed to really like rimming, but Adam makes noises like it's really getting him off. He runs his tongue over intimate skin, works the tip in and the room starts to blur. He's moaning before Adam even adds fingers, can hear Adam's wings rustle over the sound of Tommy moaning whenever Adam shifts on his knees. He loses track of everything. All he can feel is the slick push off Adam's tongue, the firmness of his fingers working Tommy open and he's not even sure how many fingers Adam has in him. It could be the press of two, maybe three fingers against his prostate, he doesn't know, but he wants more.

　

"Adam, fuck me, please, I need you to, please." Tommy begs, voice wreaked and he's never begged just because of rimming and fingering, but then no one has ever done it like Adam, not like he's doing it just so Tommy will let him fuck him. It feels like Adam likes prepping him, like maybe he's getting off on getting Tommy all worked up with his tongue and fingers. 

　

"All you had to do was ask." Adam purrs and Tommy watches in the mirror as Adam stands up, black wings hiding what he's doing, but Tommy can guess. Adam's back quickly, lube covered fingers working into Tommy, adding more slick as well as his spit and Tommy can feel Adam's latex covered cock pressing against his ass cheek.

　

"Sure you’re ready, Tommy? I don't want to hurt you." Adam asks, pressing a soft kiss against the side of Tommy's neck.

　

"I'm sure, I'll tell you to stop if it hurts, I promise." Tommy pants and he's not lying. He won't play games with a man who has been nothing but honest with him. Tommy doesn't want it to hurt, so if Adam has to stop him and prep him more, he doesn't think either of them will have a problem with that.

　

Only pain is the last thing Tommy feels as Adam pushes into him. He tries to stay quiet, but he knows he doesn't manage it, moans getting louder and louder as Adam gives him more of his cock. His hands grip the wood in front of him hard and he can't stop himself from rocking back to meet Adam's thrusts. His whole body feels alive with pleasure, so much so that he's afraid this will be over embarrassingly fast. He doesn't dare touch his cock, sure that if he did, things would be ending in a hurry and he wants this to last. 

　

"So beautiful." Adam says, mouth close to Tommy's ear, licking and biting once he's done talking and Tommy can't even manage words. Adam has fucked every coherent thought out of his head. 

　

Adam's hands are all over him, everywhere but his cock. His skin is slick with sweat, sliding against Adam's and occasionally he feels the brush of feathers on his skin, but he doesn't notice the wings often, eyes closed so he can't even see them in the mirror anymore. All he can do is hold on to the dresser and take it. He doesn’t know how long they have been in this room, how long Adam has been inside of him, but he thinks if it never ended, he wouldn't mind. Pleasure like this isn't easy to find and he feels like he's been searching forever. 

　

When his orgasm hits, he isn't expecting it and it tears a scream out of him, the pleasure so intense and Adam's arms are the only thing that keep him from face planting on the dresser he's been bracing against. His whole body shudders, hips jerking and all he can do is moan and gasp for breath. He came on Adam's cock, no one has touched his dick at all and yet he's orgasming. He'd known it was possible, but it has never happened to him before. Adam keeps thrusting and it makes Tommy's orgasm feel like it has no ending. Long before pleasure turns into pain, Adam's hips stutter as he comes and Tommy can't help but smile because Adam comes moaning out Tommy's name.

　

Adam holds him close for long minutes, kissing Tommy's neck and from the way it feels, sucking a pretty impressive hickey into Tommy's neck; he's not had a hickey since he was a teenager. Adam pulls out slow and carefully, his fingers replacing his cock, but not like he's going for round two, more like he's checking to see if he hurt him. Adam's the biggest guy he's ever been with and he'll still be feeling this fuck tomorrow, but he doesn't think Adam’s hurt him. When Adam pulls his fingers out without a word, he guesses that he's right; Adam didn't hurt him. Adam does clean him up, helping him dress. Adam stays naked though, casual in his nudity and Tommy wonders if it's a stripper thing or an Adam thing.

　

Adam's kissing him breathless against the door when he feels a hand in his pocket and when Adam breaks the kiss, Tommy sees that Adam has taken Tommy's cell from his pocket. 

　

"My number, in case you’re interested in this being more than a one off." Adam says softly. He sounds hopeful, but unsure, all the confidence from before gone.

　

"I'd like that, why would you think I wouldn't want that?" Tommy asks. Normally Tommy thinks he might be able to guess, but he's come his brains out only a little while ago. He's floating in the afterglow. He's not having any deep or meaningful thoughts right now.

　

"I'm a stripper, I have wings. I'm a good fuck, but people don't generally want to date someone like me." Adam shrugs, stuffing Tommy's cell back into the pocket of his jeans.

　

"You’re better than good and I guess I'm not most people. I don't give a fuck who you are or what you do. I want to see you again. I want to hear you sing that song and any others you know. I want to spend time with you." Tommy says honestly, Adam's like no one else he has ever met and somehow he feels like exactly what Tommy's been searching for.

　

"Any time, baby. I don't think I can say no to you, think I'll always want more of you." Adam says and then they’re kissing again and Tommy lets himself get lost in it. His heart feels like it beats differently when he's in Adam's arms, feels like it's finally beating right.

　

The End.


End file.
